Marigold Loveland
"I am still upset about what you've done, however... you still have some light in your soul. It's been shrouded by darkness for so long, but you still have a second chance." - Mari (addressing Agil) Marigold Loveland is a girl living in Glade Park with her two parents and adopted brother. She is known as the local "psychic" of the town, who knows a little bit about everybody and can see the good in all of them. She claims to see the future and see the souls of others, so some other children have come to her to have their fortune told, and oddly enough she is always correct in her predictions. Concept and Creation Marigold was created to act as another filling in character to flesh out the town of Glade Park. Although since many of the early ideas were extremely boring and bland, I thought it would be funny to add in a completely unfitting character with a odd goth appearence. But unlike the trope of a "goth kid", she's… well, still in elementary. And her creepiness is nothing supernatural, but rather something she picked up from popular media and enjoys. But to avoid the stereotypical creepy kid trope, I also thought it would be funny if she was actually one of if not the most actively empathetic characters in the entire series. If she could offer great advice and comfort while also being a total weirdo, who isn't even aware that they're weird. And for more humor, if all her "supernatural occurences" were entirely coincidence. Personality Marigold is… well, to say the least, very deadpan. Always blunt and straight to the point, she is rarely afraid to say what she wants to say. However, her softer voice tends to create a sense of politeness to her words despite whatever she may say, which can be offputting to some people. But when someone really opens up to her, Mari can be extremely empathetic, and caring to one's needs. However, she only gives this empathy to those who she believes deserves kindness. If someone has wronged her in the past, and has no remorse, she will express a begruding hate until she hears an apology. Mari also has a very high interest in the supernatural. Has been this way ever since she entered grade school. She enjoys playing with a ouija board, reading tarot cards, and trying to contact supernatural creatures such as ghosts. While of course, her attempts always fail, she uses these strange hobbies as a way of expressing her own personality. While she can't truly see the future like she claims, for a child she actually has really great observation of someone's traits and emotions to where she can assume their actions almost perfectly. And although she can't really see someone's soul, she finds it so easy to read another's face and body language to assume their emotions, and attribute to the quality of their soul. History Early Childhood Marigold was born to a mother and father in Glade Park, Colorado. Fairly standard stuff; perfectly healthy, happy, and stable. The two of them were very supportive from day one. However, they were just as disciplined, and early on Marigold was mirroring this behavior. She grew to be a passionate little girl, and learned patience and observance despite her age. She was well-socialized with other adults and children, and after a few years was a little familiar with almost everybody in the town. At around the age of six years, Mari had discovered a… newer passion. Unexpectedly, she had gained an interest in the supernatural forces of the world, and the dark, gothic styles in alternative culture. Rather strange, and her parents expressed hesitation to allow her to pursue this interest, but in the end they allowed it to slide. Still supporting her as they always did, but within safe boundaries. So, no real blood for summoning rituals, and no harming voodoo dolls. As school began, she had offput some of the teachers, but most of the children already knew her fairly well. Many did not understand her new interests, so some kept their distance, while others were able to look past it and be well-acquainted with her. She experienced minor bullying from a brat at school named Kevin, but most of the time she didn't care enough to argue with him, and there was no one on his side anyways. Foster Sister At the age of 8 years, Marigold's parents did a little something... new. For some time they had registered themselves as foster parents in the system, but only now were they going to take another child under their wings. Mari was accepting of this, but at the same time... she was nervous. She had never lived with another child in the house, and while she was already told the basic things about them... she didn't know what this new "foster sibling" was really going to be like. So when the day came, Mari hid out of sight for almost the entire 24 hours. She watched from afar, hiding behind doors, furniture, walls, and simply observed. Her new "brother" was an interesting one. Skittish, and polite out of the tenseness that she too could sense within him. It was natural after all, she knew he was unfamiliar here. So, this hiding went on until nightfall, and everyone had went to sleep. Mari's nerves were eased, so during this time she had gone to the basement, to perform her nightly ritual. No, literally a ritual, with a pentagram made of dried ketchup and small candles that she would use to "speak to spirits" as she would say, wishing them goodnight as well. But in the middle of this, she had heard some footsteps in the floor above, and soon enough, the basement door opened and down came her new sibling, Kele. Startled and confused, he was paralyzed right there, and Mari was frozen herself. But she had the courage to beckon him, and trying to ease him into everything, introduced and explained herself. He was calmed now, but she was still very aware that he was still slightly unsettled. So, when they returned upstairs, she offered him a glass of milk and gave him a friendly pat on the back. Probably thinking this was a dream, Kele returned to sleep, and Mari vanished into the night once more (though really she just waited a few minutes and went to bed herself). The next morning she had the courage to show herself in the daytime, and thus their friendship began. Relationships Kele Despite having no genetic relation, these two are very close siblings. They have only known each other for about two years now since Kele's adoption, but Mari treats him with more attention and respect than he has recieved almost his whole life. Mari had initially been very isolated and shy towards Kele, but as time went on she gained the courage to reveal herself and help him adjust to a new life with her family. Agil Marigold used to loathe Agil. She and her brother have been a victim of her former teasing and bullying, and back then she would have done any curse to make her stop. But now that Agil has calmed down and re-examined herself, Mari can't find herself to 100% hate Agil anymore. She knows that her previous actions were wrong, but she can tell that there's still a kinder, attention-starved child there that needs a push in the right direction. But she doesn't want to go soft on her, so she's given Agil the task of apologizing to everyone she's hurt, and she may give her a second shot at being friends. Pin Mari has a sense of respect for Pin, but is also very aware that he is naive and new to the world. Upon meeting, she immediately saw that he "possessed a soul", and to her, that made him no more different than any human. She doesn't shelter him from anything new or try to go soft on him, but she appreciates his perseverance and kindness. And when it comes to his close relationship with Agil, Mari doesn't mind and it does not effect her judgement of him as an individual. Sabrina Mari is not that close with Sabrina, however they do get along fairly well. She can sense that there isn't something totally right with the girl. She feels as though there is a growing sadness in her soul, and thus Mari does what she can to help Sabrina and make her happy when the opportunity arises. Knowing that the other girl was once friends with Agil, Marigold has also convinced Agil to try and redeem herself with the other children, particularly for Sabrina's sake. Trivia *Marigold is partly based on Sapphire from Steven Universe. A calm, small character with long hair, and bangs covering the eyes. Sapphire can see the future, while Mari enjoys hobbies that relate to future sight such as palm readings and tarot card readings. *She is also partially based on Saki Hanajima from Fruits Basket, a calm, monotone girl with supposed psychic powers. As well as dark hair and an interest in the supernatural. *Mari claims to have the ability to see someone's soul. Strangely enough, she also claims to see souls in robots that have gained sentience. *Another inspiration for her overall theme was the Addams Family, as the original show was a parody of the ideal squeaky-clean sitcom families of the 1950's, but still highlighting the healthy and supportive relationships between the characters better than other shows at the time. This is where Mari's "spooky yet loving" nature is derived from. *Mari is both asexual and aromantic. *According to Mari, she is supposedly descended from a puritan woman who survived the Salem Witch Trials. *While Mari always wears black, she may pair it with other colors depending on what she’s feeling that day. Gallery Marigold.png|old photo, first drawing of her ever Marigold ref.png|reference sheet posted on Deviantart Draw the squad OMAM.png|when she promised to undergo redemption but she flips you off for no reason mari new style.png|updated style design KFGKurisumasu.png|MY HEART. IT IS MELTING. golden gaytime 2 - electric boogaloo.png|LGBT Ultimate: EVERYONE IS HERE Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:OMAM characters